Suki mitei Undecided love
by Ryoko Hakubi2
Summary: Mature and well-written TM fic, in which the characters lives and roles are changed quite a bit. Tenchi and Ryoko meet, and Ryoko has a dark secret. She doesn't tell Tenchi everything. In later chapters, Ayeka is introduced as Ryoko's former lover!
1. Default Chapter

((Hi there! ^__^ This is my first time EVER writing a FanFic, so please, bear that in mind when you want to pull the imaginary paper it's written on right out of your computer and rip it to shreds. I am expecting some criticism, but don't hurt me too bad. I'm sensitive, you know. It's also quite short because it's the meeting between the main characters. Expect the other chapters to be a bit longer! By the way, all Tenchi Muyo characters and whatnot are owned by Pioneer, and so don't sue me.))  
  
  
  
I was 18 years old when I first met Ryoko. It was a fleeting moment, but forever would change my life. She brought with her a world of fantasy and reality mixed together; like nothing I could ever dream of. It frightened me at first, but everyone fears what they don't understand. I understand her now, and I can't imagine my life without the discoveries that she led me to.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was restless that night. It was quite unlike most nights, when I would fall into bed still half dressed, fumbling out of my clothes, as I would pull the warm covers close to me. I was not in the mood for sleep, for some reason. Every sound, every flashing light would catch my ear or my eye, and I would become in a trance, watching and listening. Sleep would not come to me, or maybe I would not go to it. Eventually, the loudest of these perplexing sounds occurred, and I was eager to know what was going on just outside my house. I slowly crawled out of my bed, which had done me no good anyhow, and pulled my clothes on quickly. I walked down the steps at a leisurely pace, not wanting to stumble in the darkness. I flicked on my porch light and walked outside. I heard the soothing sound of crickets chirping, and the occasional flash of a firefly. I stood outside as if I was waiting for another loud noise, but none came. Then, I heard the faintest scream in the distance. I directed my eyes to that area. There was a forest just south of my house, where the scream had originated. I hurriedly ran towards the forest, bright beams of the moon guiding me. I heard another such scream, and I realized I had discovered the source of the noise. It was a woman. She was lying, curled in ball and hidden behind a tall tree. She held her head in her pale hands and let out the loudest of all the screams as I approached her. I knelt down beside her, at a safe distance, and looked at her. She raised her head, and looked into my eyes. Her tear-drenched yellow orbs were full and bright. She gazed into my eyes as she whispered. "Can you see them? Run. Before they find you, too." She took a look behind her back, and sprang up quickly and started running. "Wait!" I yelled. I ran after her at my full speed, but she was too quick. "Go! They will kill you!" She turned her head slightly in my direction as she yelled the words to me. "Who are you talking abou---Ah!" I was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Tiny red sparks ricocheted against the ground as the guns were shot. But these were not normal guns, like I had seen before. I did not stay long enough to find out. I could hear the footsteps of many men upon the ground as I ran. I wasn't sure whether I was trying to keep up with the girl, or to save my own life. I knew the land well, and I knew where I could go to get rid of them for the moment. But I knew I couldn't leave that girl to be murdered by them only to save myself. "In the name of the Jurian Empire, I order you to stop at once!" one of the attackers bellowed, sounding short of breath. "Never shall I surrender to you!" The woman replied. She ran faster, in the direction of the cliffs. "No, wait! You can't go that way!" I called to her. She only laughed. I couldn't run much farther, but I had to keep her away from the cliffs. It was too dark to see where they began, and they were deep enough to seriously injure anyone who slipped off of the edge. Soon, she stopped. She had reached the cliffs. I took this opportunity to stop as well, and I breathed heavily, no longer even considering the men behind us. The man in front of the others cocked his gun with a slow and loud click. "Don't move, Hakubi." He said, in a deep, gravely voice. "It's time you paid for your crimes." He said, lowering the gun to aim for her head. She laughed. "I think it's time you moved on. Because.I'm not here." She let out a fierce call of victory, and slowly her svelte form disappeared into the air, and she was gone. I stared in astonishment at the empty space in front of me that once inhabited a young woman. One of the men pushed me aside and looked all around the area for traces of her. "What is this.thing?" One of them asked. I looked to them, unsure whether they were really the bad guys or not. "Err.uh.I think I should be going now." I said, and nervously began walking in the direction of my home. "I think not, boy." The gravely voiced man said, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back. "What connection have you with this woman?" He asked me. "None! None at all, I swear! We just met.I mean, I don't even know her name! Nothing!" The man raised his gun above my head, and I cringed, expecting the worst headache of my life. But instead, he let go of my shirt. "Off with you, then. Tell no one of this encounter, do you understand?" I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." I said. With that, I sped off toward my home, hoping I would never have to deal with them, or the woman, again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I entered my home with a look of relief upon my face. I was more confused in this moment than I had ever been in my entire life. What was this Jurai? And who was this strange woman? The way she had just vanished was so strange. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. I walked slowly up the stairs, exhausted. I slowly opened the door to my room and shut the door. I turned to my bed and drew a quick breath when I saw the girl who had vanished was sitting on my windowsill, staring out at the moon. She looked over in my direction and stood up. "Excuse me for barging in like this on such short notice. And I am sorry for involving you in my affairs. Perhaps a proper introduction would help, Hmm? I am Ryoko Hakubi. And you are.?" She held out her hand, expecting mine in return. I stood there and stared, unsure of what to do. "I.I'm Tenchi Masaki." I must admit I was a bit surprised at first, to meet this woman when she was calmer. I took this time to look her over for the first time. The moonlight illuminated my bedroom so that I could just barely make out her unique features. She was a tall girl, standing about 5'8, and quite slim. Her eyes were yellow like the sun, glistening like twin diamonds of poor color. Her hair was what caught my attention the most. It was sky-blue, spiking out in all directions, yet seeming very clean and soft. She bowed slowly to me and looked me over as I had done her. "I thank you for your help. It seems the Jurians have moved on to another location. So you are safe.and for now, so am I. But I believe I have a favor to ask of you.please consider it." She said, her voice truly sounding weak and powerless. "Wait, wait.I don't even know you. I mean, it's not everyday that a woman magically appears in your house and asks you favors.So can you please elaborate just a little?! Who are you, and who are the Jurians?!" Ok, so I was a little scared. But she obliged to my request at any rate. "I understand. Well, there's a fairly long story to my attachment to the Jurians. You see.I once lived on their planet.and." I stopped her by motioning with my hand. "Wait.planet?" I asked. She laughed softly. "Yes. My, you're undereducated about things here, aren't you? Hmm.Jurai is a very powerful place. Earth is nothing in comparison. People in Jurai can travel the galaxies in hours. The technology is amazing. But in any case, about why I'm here. I have been given a certain.gift, per say. A gift that has often caused me trouble during my life. Lately, people in Jurai have noticed that I have not aged.and that I would know things before they would even tell me. I made the mistake of staying in one place too long; which is the mistake my ancestors made."Ryoko stopped. Her eyes were glistening of tears when she came to this. "Go on." I said, a bit selfishly. "They were killed before I was born. As was my mother, and my father. No one with these gifts is wanted. Or they are only wanted for research. I had a sister once.but I am not sure where she is now. I just.I had to get away, before they knew the truth. But now they know.and they want my abilities for themselves. Greed makes the world a horrid place, doesn't it Tenchi?" Ryoko looked at me when she finished. I nodded. I was still not sure what powers she had. So I asked. "Ryoko, what are these gifts you're talking about?" She walked over to my bed and lied down, looking up at the ceiling. "I have a terribly long lifespan, much like the royals of Jurai. But since I am not a royal, people were always wondering why, after hundreds of years, I seemed to only age one. Also, I have a way of seeping information from a person's soul. Call it soul reaving, if you will. I realized people's deepest, darkest thoughts. And that, obviously, scares them. So they wanted no parts of me. And that's why I am here." She said, her eyes open and her face with a thoughtful expression. "And the favor I am asking of you.it's.May I stay with you? Only for awhile. I will make myself quite useful in any way you need, I promise." She begged, looking up at me with those enchanting eyes. "I don't see why not. If you are telling the truth (which I kind of doubt.) then you deserve to have a place to stay." I replied hesitantly. She seemed like a great girl, but still a bit frightening. As I had finished saying this, she hopped up out of bed and hugged me tightly. I blushed, and she looked into my eyes. "Oh, Tenchi.thank you!" She said, then looked deeper into my eyes as she still held me tightly. "You have a dirty mind!" She said, bearing her pearly fangs as she smiled.  
  
CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!  
  
After a moment of our eyes never parting eachother, I looked away, feeling a hot flush come across my face. I felt like a fool. Here I was, inviting a strange woman to stay with me, and having her reveal to herself my every thought. This especially angered me when the thoughts I had were about her. I didn't care too much though. I had been out of my father's house for a few months, and I felt free to do as I pleased, even if it did involve having alien women sleep in my house. I coughed nervously, and scratched my head with my idle hand. "Tenchi, please allow me to thank you in any way I possibly can. I will do anything to repay you." She said, watery eyes gazing through me as she neared closer and closer, slowly wrapping her arms around me. I tensed, looking down at her, but slightly pulling away. I had never been too close to anyone like this. I didn't know her. She didn't know me. I didn't know if this was what I wanted. "Ryoko, please...." I said, but she didn't stop. She let out a soft sigh, placing her head on my chest. "I know, Tenchi. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Not after all you have done for me..." she said, pressing her warm body close to mine. I felt the beating of her heart against my lower chest; her full breasts pushing against me, and her left leg sliding against mine, slowly spreading away from her right. "Ryoko..." I couldn't even speak. The rest was muffled when her hand covered my mouth, and she pressed her lips against mine. Her kiss tasted sweet, but at the same time bitter, much like the aftertaste of wine. She opened her mouth ever so slightly, allowing her tongue to press through the opening of my lips. She massaged my tongue, lips, and inside of my mouth with her tongue in rhythmic patterns, taking a moment in between to breathe, and allow me to do as I pleased within her mouth. I was not as experienced, I would have guessed, so my tongue fumbled about clumsily, licking whatever was in its reach. She seemed to be enjoying herself, however, because I could hear her groan softly in a guttural sound in the back of her throat. I ran my hand through her hair, which was surprisingly soft. How she got it to stay spiked like that, I'll never know, but that was the last thing on my mind at the time. I moved my hands to her back, and started rubbing slowly up and down, from her upper leg to her mid back. I felt the fabric of her strange, silky garment. It was in several pieces; one which clung to her as a bodysuit, one which hung over her waist and shoulders as a jacket, an obi-like belt at her waist, and a slit dress that covered little, and was merely there for a glamorous effect. I ran my hands over the obi, and began to undo it. By then our mouths had parted and Ryoko was patiently waiting for me to continue to undress her, I suppose. When I had finished removing the obi, which had taken most of my time and effort, she knelt down and slid her hands down into my pants. With that, she put her mouth on the button and unbuttoned it with her teeth. Using the hands that rested within my pants, she pulled them down effortlessly. I stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. She then slid her hands up my shirt, and removed it over my head just as easily. So there I was, half naked, and she was fully clothed, save for a bulky obi belt that I had felt so proud for removing. She smiled, surveying me with those shimmering eyes. I looked back at her, wondering how I would go about removing the rest of her complicated garments. She must have realized my dilemma, as she always did later on, and removed her jacket. She began to unbutton the useless dress that covered her, and slid the shimmery thing off of her body and onto the floor. Now all that was left was a form-fitting bodysuit. She was slow to remove this, taking her time as she shifted the stretchy fabric off of her shoulders, down her waist, over her hips, and onto the ground. My eyes were glued to her perfect form as she smiled, standing there, with her pale body illuminated in the moonlight. My eyes traveled over her body, noticing every detail that was upon her. I noticed a small burn scar on her right hip, and a tiny mark on her shoulder. Her nipples were hard, and I wondered if that was from my touch, or the chilled air? It didn't matter. My eyes moved downward, noticing the little patch of sky-blue hair between her legs. A natural blue-head, I see. She smiled, and playfully pounced me, causing me to nearly fall over, but luckily, I caught her, and allowed her to wrap her legs around me and start to nibble my neck lovingly. She used the free arm, which wasn't wrapped around my neck to push my boxers down a bit. I took the hint and wriggled out of them without disturbing her position. I'm sure she felt me pressing against her, erect and starting to enter her body. She let out a deep sound of pleasure, inviting and sweet. "Lay down..." she beckoned; her voice had become low and sultry. I did as she told, and lay down on my comfortable bed. She mounted me, and my hand found its place upon her breast, and I allowed the other to rest on her upper leg. She opened her legs, making things easier for me. I slipped inside of her, and felt a throbbing sensation greet me from her deep warmth, unknown to me before this night. My hands gently rubbed and massaged her body all over, as hers stayed on my torso, slowly moving up and down, as did her pelvis against mine, causing an in-and-out motion. The rest was more than I can ever explain with words. I felt a feeling I had never experienced before, and by the look on her face, she hadn't either. We both were entering a climax in which our bodies no longer had control over what they did. All that night was a mixture of emotion and sweat from two strangers. We were one that night, and many nights after that. I loved her soon. I loved her that night, before we had even started. How I could admit this, however, I wasn't sure. 


	2. chapter 2?

I awakened the next morning to find myself still dressed, and to find that Ryoko was nowhere in my room. I listened for any sounds of her presence, but there were none. I supposed it had all been a dream. But it was so real to me. I let out a deep sigh, somewhat angered that all that I had experienced the night before wasn't real, and there was no Ryoko. It wasn't possible anyway. Nothing about it made any sense.  
  
I struggled to pick myself up out of bed, and I wearily found my way downstairs to fix breakfast. My eyes were still asleep, and my vision was blurred. I leaned against the wall as I entered the kitchen and rubbed my eyes, having an uneasy feeling about this room for some strange reason. Once my eyes had adjusted, I walked to the pantry and opened its door. Suddenly, I noticed a blue flash out of the corner of my eye, and I was pounced.  
  
"Boo!" A familiar voice said.  
  
I looked behind me to see Ryoko standing there, wearing one of my old tee shirts. I blinked. She blinked. I blinked.  
  
"Ryoko?! You're here?!"  
  
I was a bit surprised, obviously. She laughed a bit at my early-morning stupidity, a trait I was known for.  
  
"Well, yeah. You told me I could stay with you, remember? I thought it would be nice if I made your breakfast, so I came down a little early." She said, running a hand through her blue hair, which was slightly messy and not as spiked as it had been the day before."  
  
"That's right. I do remember." I said. I leaned forward, my arms sliding around her back. She flinched, and pushed me slightly. I thought she was being playful. I held her tightly and kissed her lovingly. She made a muffled grunt, and then disappeared from my grasp. She reappeared, standing in front of me and glaring.  
  
"What was that?! When I said I'd do anything to repay you, that's going a bit too far. We barely know eachother!" Ryoko angrily stated. Her eyes were fiery, but still held a sweetness in them, in which case I knew she was not upset with me. She enjoyed it as much as I did.  
  
"But Ryoko...Last night...I thought..." I started, remembering the shared love we experienced just hours ago. I wondered why she was acting this way.  
  
"Last night? All we did was sleep. In separate rooms. What about last night led you to believe I wanted that?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?! But what about...And...HUH?!" I was very confused. I remember drifting off to sleep with Ryoko's warm body in my arms. She never left me. It was such a vivid memory. Then, she started to laugh. She covered her mouth and disappeared, reappearing randomly in places all over the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, this is ridiculous." I said. Still confused.  
  
"I'm sorry! Hehe...I couldn't resist. Don't be mad, okay?" She said, still covering her mouth and giggling.  
  
"What? Don't be mad about what?" I asked.  
  
"Well.I gave you a false memory last night! Before I went to bed in the spare room, I looked into your eyes. Remember? Then, I placed thoughts into your mind, which became a memory to you! So...how was I? Good, I hope!" She said. I could tell I was turning a thousand shades of purple just then.  
  
"Ryoko! Ack! That's so embarrassing!" I said, holding my head in my hands and trying my hardest not to let her notice the colorful shade of red on my face. She put her arm around me and her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Forgive meeee?" She asked, pleading. I patted her head, feeling her hair, which was much stiffer than in the dream.  
  
"Forgiven. Just don't do that again...And yes, you were excellent." I said, slightly recovering from my blushing. I looked into her eyes, but not for long, fearing that she would pass on another memory, as she had done before.  
  
"So, do you want some breakfast now?" She asked, drifting her eyes away from mine, as I had done.  
  
"And don't worry, I won't give you anymore memories...unless you ask." She said, winking. 


	3. Changes

I sat on my couch and gazed absently into the TV screen. I was hypnotized by its repetitive commercials and episodes I'd already seen. Ryoko slid her lithe form down beside me and curled up, amber-hued orbs gazing just as absently as mine into the screen. I looked down to her and studied her body, curled up on the couch, so seemingly innocent and loving. "Ryoko………I know this may sound strange, but you already mean a lot to me. Even that dream you gave me last night was enough to show me that. I'm not sure if that's all it was, but I think………I……" I looked down and sighed, unsure if I could say what I needed to say. This was crazy! How could I feel this way so soon? I just met her. Yet I knew. I loved her. "Tenchi………" she began, her gaze shifting to me. "I think there's something I should explain to you, because I think………" Before her sentence was completed, a loud airy sound could be heard, like a severe shifting of winds. "Ayeka………" she said softly, quickly standing and closing her eyes, her body disappearing into the winds. "Ryoko?!" I stood and looked all around the room, still hearing the loud noise of what sounded like a helicopter. I ran outside to my deck and looked outward into the field, eyes widening at the vision of a very complex airship, lowering itself to the ground slowly. Ryoko stood before it, her long hair and skirts swaying gracefully. When she ship had lowered completely, silver light came forth from an opening in the ship's wall. A platform descended slowly, and the engine of the ship was shut off. The quiet of the air was unlike any silence ever experienced before. Not a sound was made as the empty silver light was clouded by a shadowed figure. The figure moved forward towards Ryoko. Ryoko's expression remained blank until the figure gained more defined shape and attributes. "Ryoko Hakubi........." the voice of a young woman resounded in the silence. The voice was sweet and soft, though in the serious moment it seemed distressed. As the woman came closer, her long robes glistened in the sunlight. "Princess Ayeka………" was Ryoko's response. She bowed to the ground, the imperial goddess approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come up, my love. I will never allow you to lower yourself to me again. Well. Not in that way." She smiled seductively and gently pulled Ryoko up to her. The princess was quite the opposite of Ryoko in her appearance, first with her rose-colored eyes, large and expressive. Her form was slightly shorter, though her skin just as pale and smooth. Her hair was long in the back, split into 2 sections that hung down her back and all the way to her ankles, lightly flowing in the breeze, while a second section of hair was cut above the 2 long strands, curling inward about her chin and leaving full, puffed bangs. The royal lady had adorned herself in elaborate robes, flowing all about her body in an array of many colors and fabrics. She appeared like an angel, her eyes so loving as their gaze fell upon Ryoko. I looked on in confusion as the two continued with their greeting. Ryoko seemed somewhat intimidated by the princess, as anyone would be, but by the way that the woman seemed so familiar to her, one would think a warmer approach would be expected on Ryoko's part. "Princess. How did you find me?" Ryoko asked, her eyes lingering upon the ground, never looking to meet her superior's. "I have my ways. So many." Ayeka said, running a sleek hand down Ryoko's back, as if it were the first time they had touched, though I would assume differently. Ayeka could sense Ryoko's barrier of formalities. She moved her hand to her cheek, almost forcing Ryoko to look at her. "Did you not want to come home to me?" Ayeka asked, slightly tilting her head. At this point, I was more confused than upset that the woman I loved had a………girlfriend. I didn't understand any of what was going on. I stood back from them, and continued to observe. "Yes, my princess………I wanted to come home to you more than anything. But home to Jurai meant more of the same………I am never treated normally there. I wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere where no one would know who I was. Where I could be accepted, and not have anyone judge me based on my gifts. Not put me through anymore testing." Ryoko continued to look up to her, eyes illuminated with passion and anger. The more I heard, the less I understood. I stepped forward a bit, so perhaps the princess would notice me without blasting me with an imperial big blasty thing. Who knows what they have hidden in those huge robes. In my timid way, I approached them, saying nothing, but stepping forward. Ayeka nodded in my direction, and looked to Ryoko. "Who is this? Your bodyguard?" She questioned, looking me over. Ryoko was blushing and speechless, and Ayeka noticed. "…I see. So this is why you didn't come home! You………I thought you were true to me, Ryoko. I never thought you would disobey me. Dishonor me!" Ayeka's eyes blazed like an inferno, as she gazed into Ryoko's eyes. Ryoko had a look of innocence and apology, still moving her eyes from Ayeka's fiery glare. "No, my love. He means nothing to me. I promise you. He only kept me in his house while I was in danger. Isn't that right?" Ryoko looked to me and expected an answer from me. I couldn't believe this. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe she didn't care about me at all. Still, it burned me, and I wanted to tell Ayeka that we had made passionate love on the roof, but I couldn't bring myself to lie about Ryoko in any way. I really did love her. "………Yes. That's right. I took her in as a guest." I bowed to the princess as I spoke these words, but she came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She giggled, with a hand over her mouth, politely. "No need for such formality. I only have one request of you." She said. I stood and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. What is that?" I asked. "That you allow me to stay with you and miss Ryoko tonight. You see, I'm quite tired after such a long trip………Can you accommodate just one more?" She asked, smiling sweetly. I nodded. "Well, I don't have an extra---" She placed her hand up. "Bed? That won't be necessary." A rather scheming smirk came across her face as she made this proclamation, moving her body behind Ryoko's and sliding her hands to embrace her lightly. "Come now. We have to make up for lost time, now don't we, Ryoko?" Ayeka's smile only grew more sinister as she held to her lover tightly. "Yes, princess. We must make up for so much………" Ryoko narrowed her amber-hued eyes and looked to me as they flashed a slightly lighter color, then returned to their normal state. She then took Ayeka's hand and led her toward my home, and away from me. 


End file.
